


amongst the stars

by laurenswriting



Series: pieces of us [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family Feels, M/M, nothing new here just lucas being in love with eliott and eliott being in love with him right back, takes place post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: “how did you even think of this?”or: some s5 finale mural feels
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: pieces of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks! 
> 
> so this is part of a lil elu fluff challenge ask game thingy you might've seen going around tumblr lately (aka why it's so short lol) but i wanted to post these here too and spread a little happy to y'all and hopefully brighten your day ♥♥
> 
> i hope you're all taking care of yourselves right now and staying healthy!! enjoy :)

“How did you even think of this?” Lucas asks, throwing his arms around Eliott’s shoulders once he gets close enough. Eliott’s a little shorter slouched down against the wall like this, just out of the way of his newly-revealed mural. He shrugs, his own hands reaching out to grip Lucas’ waist and bunching up the fabric of his sweatshirt.

“The bond you guys have,” Eliott starts, and he won’t meet Lucas’ eyes, “it deserves to be amongst the stars.” 

_Fuck._

Lucas' lips part, a gasp of a breath escaping as he stares awestruck at Eliott, watches his boyfriend’s gaze travel behind them to where the rest of their friends are surely still embracing, wiping each other’s tears as they marvel at Eliott’s work. 

“You’re really lucky to have them, you know?” he mutters, low and sure, but there's something sad waiting underneath.

“I know,” Lucas answers, and it’s choked by the lump that’s made its way back into his throat. “You have them, too, though.” 

Eliott shrugs again, cloudy eyes still stuck on the party. And it hits Lucas right then that Eliott’s not in the mural, that the only one by Lucas’ side is Yann, and a chill runs down his spine. 

“You _do_ ,” Lucas insists, sliding his hands down to curve around Eliott’s neck. With the gentlest of pressures, he dips his fingers into the indent below Eliott’s jaw, pulling his attention back. He waits until their eyes meet before he whispers, “We all have each other.” 

Eliott smiles, shy, letting his eyes flutter shut as he leans down to press their foreheads together. 

And the music goes quiet and the lights go dim and the sharp scent of drying paint fades away until all that is left is Eliott, Lucas, and Eliott’s love sprayed and splattered across the wall in the shape of friendship. 

“Thank you, Eliott,” Lucas breathes, dragging his thumb along Eliott’s cheek, like it could press the words into his skin, make Eliott feel every burst of joy that’s exploding inside Lucas right at that very moment.

Slowly, Eliott leans down to press a kiss to Lucas’ forehead. “Thank _you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope this made you smile :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are v much appreciated ♥
> 
> ficpost is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/612965605543428096) if you wanna give it a reblog, and my tumblr is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com)
> 
> stay safe, everyone ♥


End file.
